


Came For The Muscles, Stayed For The...

by upset_and_confused



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Kakashi Is An Instagram Fitness Model, M/M, Misunderstandings, Zabuza and Gai are Gymrats, instagram au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: Kakashi Hatake started training thirteen year old Naruto three months ago and Iruka had been staring at his Instagram ever since the day the personal trainer/Instagram fitness model had posted a video of Naruto sparring with him. The big issue was that Iruka had a very serious crush on the a guy who already had two guys on his arm.





	Came For The Muscles, Stayed For The...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is very unedited but I have been off my game for a while and just wanted to dip my toes back into it so enjoy my return to the internet stage! Follow me at [MagicalWeirdism](http://magicalweirdism.tumblr.com) on tumblr for all the Naruto opinions! Also, maybe toss a coffee my way, that would be really cool.

 

 

“Come on, Iruka!” Naruto had yelled, shoving his phone in the man’s face with a huge grin, “You have to follow my trainer, he posts videos of us sparing all the time!” **  
**

Iruka thought back to this interaction, to the video Naruto had proudly showed him of him rolling around on the mat with Kakashi, of how happy he had been to be featured on his trainer’s page. How the hell had it ended with him awake at two in the morning, three years deep into this man’s instagram, looking at a video of him curing weights with one hand and holding a very pink manga with the other. Kakashi Hatake was a name on Instagram, he repped products, had over a hundred thousand followers, took pictures with minor celebrities, and posted pictures of himself and his ‘Swolemates’ (his word, not Iruka’s) once a day. The pictures, by the way, ranged from classic gym rat to downright homoerotic. The most recent one had been a video of Kakashi in nothing but boxers, his feet held down by an equally undressed tan man with a bowl cut. Every time Kakashi completed a sit up he leaned in for a kiss and instead got lightly headbutted back down. The two had looked giggly to an undignified point.

“Iruka!” Naruto chirped happily, grabbing his breakfast and hopefully not noticing how quickly Iruka scrambled to change the screen on his phone, “I’m going to train with Kakashi, can you give me a ride?”

Iruka gulped, Naruto normally went with Sakura to train but she had been out of two with her girlfriend Ino for the last few days and Iruka had been dreading today. It would be the first time he met the man who’s instagram he had memorized. He squeezed his hand around his fork, feeling guilty as he thought about the man who he was so smitten with, the guy had two boyfriends already, at least he was pretty sure he did. Iruka felt… uncomfortable lusting after a man who was in a relationship and who he almost knew. It felt almost sleazy. Not that anything was going to come of any of this, of course, but knowing that he knew Kakashi and that the man was in a very clearly happy relationship, well.

“Yeah, let me finish eating and get my shoes on and we can go.” He smiled at Naruto when the kid yelled ‘wahoo!’ and ran for the door. Iruka could feel any amount of embarrassment if his adopted son was that happy.

“I think Kakashi is excited to meet you.” Naruto was saying as Iruka drove them to the gym, “He asks about you sometimes.”

Iruka was pretty sure he had heard Naruto wrong. “He asks about me?” Iruka asked, his next getting warm, “Why does he do that?”

Naruto shrugged like the fact that Iruka’s internet crush was interested in him was not totally life changing, “I tell him about you and he sees you on my instagram, maybe he thinks you’re pretty.”

Iruka forced a laugh as his brain shorted, “I’m sure that’s not it, he probably just wants to make sure I am keeping up with your work out diet or something.”

“Yeah, maybe. Hey there he is!” Naruto was running out of the car before it was even parked, running to his trainer and hugging him around the waist. Kakashi, for his part, looked totally calm about a thirteen year old boy hugging him and talking his head off. Iruka tried to keep it cool as he watched Kakashi listening to his adopted son, the tank top he had on hanging loose on him and exposing his well muscled body to anyone who took the time to look. He turned away from the happy blonde to take a long drink from his water bottle, his throat working as he swallowed and the light catching on his profile and sharpening every angle. It took Iruka a very long time to realize he was just sitting in the car, his foot heavy on the break, and his eyes huge as he watched the trainer out the window. Long enough that Naruto had to turn around and wave at him to come over and talk to the man. And then, oh and then, Kakashi started making his way over. Iruka considered crashing his car into the one in front of him just for an excuse to escape but Kakashi was already too close to make that work and Iruka just had to park the car and try to act normal.

“Hi!” Kakashi smiled, waving at him with his water bottle, “You must be Iruka, Naruto talks about you a lot!” he leaned through the open window. Iruka wouldn’t have to do anything to lean in and kiss him.

“Oh yeah.” He laughed, trying to seem normal, “Yeah that’s me, sorry I’m not nearly as interesting as an instagram fitness model.” or as handsome.

“Maa.” He shook his head of silver hair and rolled his eyes, one was red, “Ignore that stuff, I like posting videos of my students more than i like doing the sponsored stuff.”

“You look pretty good with your boyfriends too.” Iruka countered, then blushed, he meant it but he didn’t mean to say it.

The look of confusion on Kakashi’s face though was cute enough that he was glad he had brought it up though. “Boyfriends?” he asked, blinking before his eyes got huge and he threw his head back in a laugh. “Fuck me, no! No, god no.” He turned around, his eyes falling on one of the guys he posted pictures with, “Hey!” He yelled, “Zabuza! Naruto’s dad thinks you’re my boyfriend!”

Zabuza laughed in response, “Better tell Haku, he’ll probably come and kick your ass.” the man with the tape on his neck came over, smiling with sharper than average teeth. “You’re Iruka right?” He asked Iruka who was currently trying to sink into his seat, his face a crimson color, “My boyfriend, my actual boyfriend, says you’re cute and can do better than Kakashi so don’t settle when he asks you out okay?”

Iruka felt very much like he had just swallowed a ton of cotton and Kakashi turned redder than Iruka, between them Zabuza grinned wolfishly, “Whoops...was I not supposed to say anything, Baka-chan?”

Kakashi yelled back at Zabuza, it was threatening and only served to make Zabuza laugh as the silver haired man shouted. Iruka didn’t hear any of it. His brain was a broken record that just kept replaying the words ‘when he asks you out.’ over and over. Was Kakashi going to ask him out? Was… he was he really going to ask Iruka out? He realized that Zabuza had ran off and Kakashi was now hunched over the window, his breathing hard and his teeth grit in anger. On top of that, however, was a look of extreme shyness. He looked at Iruka with cheeks that were becoming pinker and pinker.

“He, uh, that was--” Kakashi reached to fiddle with the neck of his shirt, “Sorry about him, he’s an idiot.”

“I’ll say yes if you ask.” Iruka replied, his brain too broken at this point to process how mortified he should be, “I mean, I follow you on instagram, I’ve already seen enough of your body that I know I won’t be settling too much.” that was half a joke and half true.

Kakashi blinked, he and Iruka were currently about the same shade of red and Kakashi reached to rest a hand on his stomach as if he were trying to hide the abs that Iruka had already enshrined into his mind for eternity. No, he really wouldn’t be settling.

“Will... “ He grinned around his red cheeks, “If you follow me then you have seen mine and Gai’s ass, are you sure you prefer me?”

Iruka laughed and hid his face, “Oh god, why are you making this worse for both of us.” he felt Kakashi lean through the window and lightly tap their heads together.

“I’ve wanted to ask you out since Naruto first told me about how you sleep with a book under your pillow, it was the hottest thing I had ever heard.”

Iruka laughed, still hiding his face, “I’ve wanted to say yes since the first time Naruto came home smiling like that and chattering about how nice you were.” he peeked up at the man, “Not everyone can make him that happy like that, it was… amazing to see him open up so fast, he has a hard time with that.”

Kakashi smiled a little softer, “He’s a sweet kid, a very, very, friendly kid too,” He winked at Iruka, “It’s hard not to fall in love with someone like that.” He let his eyes rove over Iruka, hunger flickering behind his cobalt blue eye. “I have a feeling he gets that from you.”

Iruka felt his heart flip in his chest, ducking his head shyly and gasping a little when Kakashi reached to run his knuckle over Iruka’s cheek lightly, “Cute.” Kakashi muttered before a voice cut through the charged bubble they had both settled into.

“Kakashi!” Naruto called, waving his arms, “Come oooooooon! You’re supposed to spar with me!”

“Fuck.” Kakashi sighed before turning around and waving back, “Be there in a minute, kid, have Gai work with you until I get back.”

Naruto let out a dramatic groan before heading back to the gym. Iruka laughed, he had heard plenty about Gai’s infamous training regime. Kakashi turned to Iruka once Naruto was in the gym and smiled sweetly. “I gotta go, but would you… you wanna go out for dinner tonight?”

Iruka smiled back, less sweet, he was not going to let Kakashi leave thinking he had the upper hand. “I would like that, but only if you still get that ass shot up on Instagram that you have been talking about all week.” He watched in delight as Kakashi’s brain ground to a halt behind his eyes and Iruka started the car, “I’ve been looking forward to it for days.” He left Kakashi standing in the exact same spot, his cheeks aflame, Iruka’s head already skittering head to think of what pictures he could ask Kakashi to take for him and him alone after their date. 

 


End file.
